Don't Kakarot!
by ritzy-kun
Summary: Goku and Vegeta see who's stronger after Goku makes a surprise visit. Goku bets their bodies on who wins; the winner takes the looser for a spin. SSJ4 Saiyans, Yaoi.


**Title:** Don't Kakarot!

**Paring:** Goku/Vegeta

**Series:** Dragonball GT

**Rating:** M

**Type:** One-Shot (1915 words)

(My first DBZ fic be gentle.)

(Goku and Vegeta see who's stronger after Goku makes a surprise visit. Goku bets their bodies on who wins; the winner takes the looser for a spin. SSJ4 Saiyans, Yaoi.)

* * *

One warm afternoon Goku made a surprise visit to Capsule Corp and asked to spar with the saiyan prince. Vegeta, being prideful, didn't turn the other away, and sparred with him. Upon their engagement, Goku had set some rules. Whoever won their match would get to have the other for himself. Goku proved more learned than Vegeta, and the saiyan prince lost, and now had to submit to the other in the bedroom.

Their fight had been intense, at first both men had simply begun to fight at normal strength, exchanging punches, kicks, and the usual beam and ball of energy. "Are you sure you don't want to turn this down? I know I'm gonna win." Goku smiled at the other for a second before twisting to the left and jumping into the air to avoid a vicious attack from Vegeta, who was red in the face.

"Kakarot, you had better hold your tongue!" He flew fast, colliding with Goku in a flurry of fists and fur, now both of them fully leveled up to SSJ4. Their tails and other appendages were fully involved in the struggled battle, Goku gaining some ground after Vegeta's rush of fists.

The tides were soon turned in Goku's favor as he landed several hits in areas Vegeta was almost blind to the other hitting, and was finally brought down with a swift kick to the head. Flying to the ground, Goku flashed to his rescue, catching him before he touched.

"Put me down Kakarot!" He glared at the other too weak to squirm and attempt to free himself from Goku's grip.

"What in the world are you doing Kakarot!?" It was quite the scene behind the closed and locked door of Vegeta's room at Capsule Corp.

They had more than enough power left to stay SSJ4 the entire time, and Vegeta found himself quite uncomfortable, at Goku's mercy in his own bedroom. "Come on Vegeta, lighten up! I did win, and you agreed to the conditions after all."

With a smirk, the Saiyan on top laid on the bottom one, looking Vegeta in the face, grinning. Running his hands down his chest, Goku found Vegeta's nipples and tweaked them a bit, feeling the other rub against him, and twist in an attempt to get away, not liking the attention.

"This is going too far Kakarot, you had better satisfy me, or I'll tell Chi-Chi." His voice was low as he felt the other pinch his nipples, a shiver running through his body as they became erect as the other's touch. Vegeta knew Goku was bisexual, but the prince himself was absolutely straight, and felt extremely out of place in the current situation. Vegeta's sex life with Bulma was rare but really good, according to her. She was always on the bottom, but with Goku, Vegeta was in Bulma's position and he felt his pride stretched paper thin,

"Alright, I'll do my best~" The saiyan prince didn't mind the other making threats, Chi-Chi knew her husband had feelings for Vegeta and didn't mind if he engaged in contact on ocassion, as long as he came back to her still hers, which he did, This was the two saiyan's second encounter like this, so Goku was already learned in the ways of Vegeta's body.

They still had their pants on, and by this point Goku's fondling had brought the prince to a near full hard-on, feeling, and seeing the large bulge, his own slowly growing. His hands moved to encircle Goku's furry waist, rubbing on the base of his tail. Goku's hips moved slowly, rubbing on Vegeta's erection, making him gasp, then the other's lips moved to capture the prince's in a kiss, making it deep, and forceful.

As Goku's mouth moved and his hips pushed, his tail squirmed in Vegeta's hold, rippling in an excited wave. Vegeta's own tail lightly thumped on the bed from the kiss, curling as Goku stuck his tongue in his mouth. Both of them pressed back and forth on one another and soon Goku's hand moved to push Vegeta's pants, his tail tugging them to the ankles. Breaking the kiss heatedly, and seeing the prince's head poking from his underwear Goku smiled, and drug his tongue over the prince's skin, across his jaw, and down his neck, feeling him groan and fidget. His head stopped at Vegeta's chest as he engulfed a nipple, biting it, feeling the erect bud in his mouth.

Goku's tail moved down to wrap around Vegeta's clothed erection, stroking it slowly, making the other saiyan moan and shake with bliss. "K-Kakarot…." Vegeta spoke through clamped teeth, his hand gripping the bed sheets tightly, as his feet twitched. "Make this last or I swear….I'll kill you." This threat was one to be taken seriously. There were not many times Vegeta said this and meant it, so Goku had to please the other if he wanted to get off too.

The bed the two were stretched upon was nearly big enough for one normal saiyan, let alone two fully SSJ4's having sex. The sides heaved up and down with each motion Goku put into play on Vegeta's body, and the other's hands began to move up and down Goku's tail, feeling it curl against his hands.

Soon Vegeta's hands slipped underneath Goku's pants to grab and massage his butt, which in turn made his tail rub Vegeta's length a bit faster, fumbling to press the tip of the furry appendage across and on the tip of the erect length it held onto. The headboard creaked with every shove of their hips as they ground against one another, their muscular, furry bodies sweating and making the motion only that much easier to continue.

Vegeta moaned loudly as Goku's tail swathed his erection in entirety, and he was coming to completion very soon. He humped against the tail, feeling it stroke him and gasp, his legs trembling.

Goku had his mouth still on Vegeta's nipple, nibbling at it, making the other squeeze Goku's butt rather hard, and Goku yelped, releasing the nipple and groaning, laying his head on Vegeta's chest. "Ahhh…Vegeta don't do that so hard!" Pouting, he looked up at his face, which held a devious smirk.

"So you don't like it hard Kakarot?" He squeezed again, watching Goku gasp and his cheeks turn pink.

In desperation to get Vegeta to stop, Goku pushed himself up and kissed him again, biting his lip. The hands against his butt eased up and he sighed into the kiss.

In a flash Goku found himself flipped over, on all fours, with Vegeta above him. Releasing his tail off the throbbing length pressing on his backside, Goku knew what was coming next. Though he had won the fight, Goku always let Vegeta have a little fun too; it didn't hurt to bend his own rules.

Roughly tearing his pants down to his knees, the saiyan prince gave Goku's butt a strong slap, making the other cry out, biting his lip. His tail moved to rub at the sore spot but Vegeta's own twined with it in a forceful hold.

With his erection throbbing and stiff, Vegeta pressed against Goku's asshole, jabbing a good 10 times before finally pushing inside. The feeling of the prince inserting himself into Goku time again still made him clench and refuse, so the saiyan above stopped. His own tail was good and sweaty from all they had been through so far and leaning his hips back he pressed it against Goku's butt to get inside the hole. Wincing as the furry tip went inside, Goku moaned, he liked this better than the other's length inside of him, but he knew he'd get it sooner or later, after Vegeta's tail ravaged him.

Feeling his tail work to stretch Goku, he leaned down, directing his attention to his member. Goku's was aroused by now, but not fully erect, and Vegeta wanted to fix that. Roughly shoving his fingers in Goku's mouth with the cold hiss of 'Spit on them!', Vegeta brought the hand down to Goku's front when it was nice and slick. Gripping Goku's length he slid his hand along it, moving faster and being very rough with it. The moaning and slight humping from Goku was like music to his ears.

Feeling his tail had done its job he pulled it out and pushed himself inside, moving his hips, while keeping his hand pumping Goku. "How's this for hard!?" Vegeta laughed as he began pushing himself in Goku's butt and simultaneously pumping his length, which grew erect very quickly as a result of both stations of pleasure. Pushing hard he felt the sweet spot, jabbing it forcefully, making Goku arch his back and spout pre-cum on his hand.

The pressure was intense; it took everything Goku had not to scream at what Vegeta was doing to him. "Vegeta….I'm gonna…" And the moment happened. Goku came onto Vegeta's hand and the bed sheets forcefully from the other's hand pumping him, and shortly after, Vegeta came in Goku's butt with a groan, slumping over onto Goku's back breathing hard. Cum dripped out of Goku's hole, around Vegeta's throbbing length still pressed inside Goku. They both just breathed, still spurting bits of the stuff, their bodies trembling.

Collasping on the bed Goku's stomach met his own excrement and he groaned feeling it, warm and sticky on his body. Vegeta fell on top of Goku for a moment, making the other groan in pain as he pulled himself from Goku's butt. Vegeta moved off with stiff and hard legs, slipping down onto the floor. "Kakarot….I bet you're a mess now, get on the floor."

The saiyan on the bed heeded the order, dragging his body off the bed, and tumbling onto the floor. He panted as he gazed down at his stomach, his own fluids dripping off his abs and onto his length then down onto the floor between his spread legs. "Vegeta…that was great." He achingly smiled at the one to his right, his eyelids fluttering.

"Kakarot, you had better not think this'll ever happen again. EVER." He glared at Goku, and then looked to his stomach. "Damn you….making a mess of my carpet and bed…." He moved his body down level with Goku's stomach, brows knitted together. "Stay still Kakarot, I'll clean you up."

As the tongue of the prince moved on Goku's abs, he couldn't help but laughing, that was a ticklish spot. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! Vegeta stop it!" Tears dripped from his eyes as he continued to laugh, making Vegeta groan, and scowl.

Once done, the prince brushed his lips across his arm, and sat up. "You idiot. It's a good thing that woman and my son are out for today, or you'd be sorry." _'He's so damn loud!'_

Goku sheepishly grinned and bowed his head. "Sorry Vegeta, you know I'm ticklish there."

_Eventually the two parted ways. Vegeta did his own laundry and Bulma and Trunks eventually got home and complained about the stale smell in the house. Vegeta got a good earful from his wife and Trunks was skeptical of what his father had done, but didn't ask any questions. Goku arrived home to a well cooked meal, and after a quick shower, ate with his family. He then gave Chi-Chi what she called, 'the best sex of her life' and after that she barely yelled at him for anything but when he flew off to save the world every now and then._


End file.
